Married!
by Kearby28
Summary: So right after Natasha finished her mission with Tony Stark, Tony finds out something very interesting. Their lives are very dangerous as the two best assassins in the world. What will hapen when work follows them home? Who will recross their paths? Read to find out. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Married!?**

Hey so this story is going to kick off at the end of Iron Man 2. But Tony doesn't know that Natasha is working for SHEILD, yet. His takes place a couple years before Avengers. What secrets will be reveled? Well I guess you'll just have to read it to find out. HEHEHEHEHE! My friends say I'm evil. Lol here it is! Hope you like it!

**Natasha's POV:**

"Tony, this is Agent Natasha Romanoff. She is tied for the number one assassin in the world. She's tied with her partner known as Clint Barton or otherwise known as Hawkeye." Fury stated.

"Wait I thought your name was Natalie Rushman?" Tony questioned.

"Good, that's what you were supposed to think. That means I did my job." I stated.

I heard familiar foo steps behind me and was greeted my partner and husband Clint Barton.

"Hey babe." He greeted as he snaked his arm around my waist. He smirked as he saw Tony's mouth drop.

So I'm guessing Phil told him about Tony's never ending flirting during this mission.

"Why did he just call you babe?" Tony asked in complete and utter shock. I laughed as Clint rolled his eyes.

"Well yes I just did. I think I own that right due to the fact that I'm her husband." Clint answered dryly with his genuine smirk that could always make me smile.

"Hus-husband?" Tony uttered. Clint took off his calm and controlled mask and looked somewhat pissed.

"Yeah, and if I find out that you flirt with my wife at all unless it is to save her god damn life under no other circumstances I swear on my life you will have an arrow between the eyes before you can even blink." Clint threated.

Yup he was pissed. "Clint, play nice. He didn't know. No need to be violent." I calmed and rubbed his abs. He then unhappily put his calm mask back on but not without one last glare.

"Well he does now." He said dryly. Oh great this should be fun. The only man on earth that I could fully open up to was having a cold war with my former 'employer'.

This should be so fun once we get home…if he could keep his cool till we got there.

"And Tony, this would be Agent Clint Barton." Fury awkwardly introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Agent Barton." Tony sarcastically greeted. Clint just scoffed and continued to silently glare.

"Успокойтесь, Бартон. Получите contrl о себе." (Calm down, Barton. Get control of yourself.) I calmed in Russian.

It wasn't out normal language of choice but in situations like this it calmed us because we both knew that the others couldn't understand us.

"Да, да, да я знаю. Вы готовы идти домой?" (Yeah, yeah, yeah I know. Are you ready to go home?)He asked ready to get the hell away from Tony.

Which based on his tone was probably a good idea… get then separated before it was too late.

When Clint got mad, he got really mad. And he was one of those people where there wasn't much you could do to calm him down.

I was just about the only thing that would calm him down. Which was a somewhat comforting thought, he only trusted me that much to calm down and be civilized.

I just nodded and turned back to Fury. "I'm going back with Clint. I need a vacation." I stated.

"Go home and relax, Romanoff. You deserve a break." Fury ordered. I nodded and turned to walk away with Clint.

**Clint's POV:**

Thank god that she decided to just go with what I said. I know he didn't know she was married but it still pissed me off!

Even if he had known would he have stopped flirting with her?…it would surprise me.

But he flirted with nearly every damn sexy women he laid his eyes on. And Nat was so much better than all those other fucking women! Or at least in his book, which would be a damn good book!

How dare label her with all of whom he at some point slept with. If he valued his life he better not has slept with her! And if he did I would kill him! "I'm not saying you did, but did you sleep with him?" I questioned distantly.

"Clint Francis Barton! You know better. You know I would never do that to you! And even if I did I would have a better taste than that I mean I married you didn't I?" she answered. "What on earth ever made you think that?" she asked.

"I don't know, I mean the way he looks at you. It's just me being fucking jealous." I stated ashamed that I even considered.

Of course she would never do that to me. What was I thinking? Oh yeah now I remember, he was fucking undressing her in his fucking mind!

We both got in my car and drove off. When we finally arrived back at our shitty little apartment it actually felt inviting. My wife was home and okay, and I hadn't seen her in 3 months.

All I wanted to do was have her in my arms. She use to threaten to kill me if I touched her, but now that I knew it was because of her past; we worked that out.

I pulled out the keys and unlocked the door. We both stalked into the living room and sat down on the couch. She crawled over and sat on my lap facing me.

"Now why in hell are you jealous of Tony Stark? I thought you hated him? What does he have that you want?" she questioned.

"The past 3 months with you." I stated. She sighed and hugged me tightly. I pulled a blanket over us so she wouldn't get could like she normally does.

"I see what this is; if it makes you feel any better these last 3 months haven't been happy for me either. I missed my husband." She said calmly.

Well that does kinda make me feel better. I nodded. "Well, I haven't had sex with you in 4 months. Any way we can have some 'welcome-home-and-I-missed-you-like-crazy' sex?" I asked cheekily.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." She said with a smirk. I maneuvered over so she was laying on the couch with me straddling over her.

I had both my hands on opposite sides of her head supporting my weight so not to crush her petite frame. We kissed with more urgency than most. But yet is was still soft and loving all in the same.

I pulled off her shirt and looked at her green eyes. "Wait do we really want to have sex on this shitty old couch?" I asked with a chuckle.

"No; can you make to the bedroom?" she questioned glancing down my body. She gave a slight giggle as she saw that I realized what he looked at.

"Natasha, you underestimate me. On a mission we blew up a secret corporation, and I carried you 4 miles all that time with a boner for you." I stated with a chuckle.

"Well okay then." She giggled. I began to lift her off the couch as she wrapped her legs around my torso. I carried her off to our bed while still kissing her passionately.

Man I was good! I shut and locked the door before laying her down on the bed. I re-straddled over her. She unzipped and took of my jacket as I began kissing down her jaw. I unzipped and took off her pants.

It always seemed to end up like this, with her in nearly nothing and me still in enough clothes to be suitable for the public.

She took off my shirt and threw it somewhere in our room…but right now I honestly didn't give a fuck. She unbuckled and took off my pants, so I unclasped her bra and took it off to make it even.

I slid off her underwear and pressed my body close against her. She took off my boxers as she intertwined her fingers with my hair.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of that god damn alarm clock. Why did she set it for 5:30 am when we were on vacation?

I slammed the off button and groaned in pure and utter annoyance. She tossed and turned slightly. "Baby, why did you set the alarm clock for 5:30 am?" I questioned.

"I didn't even set it, I thought you did." She responded with a confused look on her face.

"Well I didn't, then… oh shit!" I commented as I saw a figure standing beside Natasha's bedside table. I quickly threw on my boxers and sweatpants.

I grabbed my gun and pointed it at the fucker that was too close to my wife for comfort. She looked up in shock to see her ex-husband, Alexi.

I pushed her over to my side of the bed and got in front of her. "Why the hell are you here?!" I yelled in frustration.

Next thing I knew I was waking up tied to a chair and saw my wife tied up to the bed only covered by a sheet.

Oh no not this! Why don't they just kill me!? I couldn't watch her get hurt and especially not this way!

"I think we should remove the tape from her mouth so he can hear her scream for him." One of Alexi sidekicks offered.

"Great idea." Alexi complemented as he walked over and removed the tap from her mouth. He turned to look back at me.

"I told you that if you didn't give her the fuck up you would pay. And now she will pay the price and you have a front row seat. You get to hear he scream and cry for you to help her." Alexi chuckled darkly.

Shit! "Just let her go, Alexi! It's not her fault!" I pleaded. Just then I heard the door be kicked-in.

"Someone call for back-up?" Phil asked sarcastically. I had never been so happy to see him. He shot two of the three sidekicks and then I saw Alexi take out a rusty knife and jab it into Nat several times.

"No! Shoot off the god damn handcuffs, Phil!" I ordered as Alexi continued to stab Nat. I heard her muffled screams of pain. Phil quickly shot off my handcuffs and I jolted up, grabbed my gun and aimed for the bastard's head.

I shot and hit him right on target. I turned and shot the other sidekick and ran over to Tasha pushing Alexi's dead body off her. She was curled up in a tiny ball of pain.

"Tasha, you've gotta lay flat do I can see the wounds." I pleaded. She straightened out her petite body revealing her many stab wounds. I gasped in horror.

"Clint, do you want the first aid kit?" Phil asked.

"I have a feeling that she's going to need more than a first aid kit." I answered.

**Well there it is! I hope you liked it! Please Review, Follow, and Favorite! Thanks for reading! I love Clintasha!**


	2. Nothing Worse Than An Angry Assassin!

**Chapter 2: Nothings worse than an angry assassin!**

**Hey I just wanted to say sorry about all of the typos in the last chapter I was being lazy and forgot to proofread. But here's the next chapter. Hope you like it! And my inspiration for this chapter is "Better Than I Know Myself" by Adam Lambert. I chose this song because it says a lot about me and how I wish my friends were. Also I would just like to say thank you to Starrgazer11 for my first review on this chapter. Well here it is! I hope you like it!**

**Clint's POV:**

"I have a feeling that she's going to need more than a first aid kit." I answered.

I quickly helped her into a pair of my training sweatpants and one of my baggy shirts so not to cause more pain then necessary.

We rushed her back to base to get her wounds medical attention. Nurses came running up to us trying to help. "Bring her in here." A doctor ordered ushering me into a hospital room where I laid her on the bed. I looked down at my half dead wife and took her hand in mine.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Banner. What happened?" he questioned while quickly examining her. I lightly lifted up her shirt halfway to reveal over 20 stab wounds.

"I know she's an assassin; how in the hell did she manage this?" he asked utterly shocked at how a girl so small could have so many stab wounds and still mostly be together.

He turned and ordered a nurse to get her some morphine immediately.

"Well let's just say that when we woke up this morning there was an unwanted visitor with knives and rope." I answered quietly.

He gave me a sympathetic smile but quickly went back to work. "Do you know her blood type off hand?" he questioned in a doctoral voice.

"O Negative," I answered quickly without hesitation. I was insane how often I was asked than question…enough to give me enough heart attacks for all of America.

"You memorized my blood type, you bastered?" she questioned shakily; wheezing slightly.

"Yes, with as many times as we get injured, it became necessary. Wait you answer my blood type quicker than you can break a neck, when I'm hurt," I responded trying to hide my worry.

Dr. Banner quickly sent the same nurse out for O Negative blood after she returned with the morphine.

"Mrs. Barton, how are you feeling?" he asked.

Dumbass question…1…2…3…

"Fine," she responded nonchalantly even though I could see the obvious pain in her eyes. I know her too well…

"Tasha, your injured; in the hospital. We don't give a fuck if you can get run over tank and walk away or not." I argued. She looked at me with a pained expression.

"It does hurt," she admitted in defeat.

"On a scale from 1-10 how bad does it hurt?" he probed.

"Eight and a half." She replied hesitantly.

"Okay, now, do you remember what happened?" he interrogated.

"A little, it was a little blurry." She explained. He just nodded in response and whispered something to the nurse who quickly ran out again to the front desk.

"Mr. Barton, may I speak with you privately?" he urged.

I nodded and began to walk out into the hall when she lightly grabbed my arm. "I'll be right back, baby…I promise." I ensured and kissed her head.

I proceeded out into the hallway to meet the doctor.

"I did a quick examination and it seems her condition is much more serious than you wife is informing me. I asked to talk to you in private to ask you for your permission to preform emergency surgery." He explained.

"Is it that serious?" I probed nervous as hell.

"It appears that she has internal bleeding and if left untreated could be fatal." He clarified.

"F-f-a-atal?" I choked out. "Okay where do I sign?" I questioned.

He handed me a clipboard of paper work which I quickly filled out granting them permission to do emergency surgery to save her life.

"Would you like to tell her or would you prefer me to inform her?" he offered.

"I'll tell her…it may be unsafe for you to tell her." I replied. He chuckled slightly and nodded before walking away to set up the surgery.

I walked back into the room and took her hand in mine, rubbing her hand with my thumb. "What's wrong? Clint, what's going on?" she asked nervously.

"I gave then the okay to preform emergency surgery." I answered.

"Clint! You bastered!" she retorted.

"No don't give me that shit! You have fucking internal bleeding; it could be fatal! Fatal!" I snapped.

I sat staring at the door waiting for the doctor. He emerged through the doors and walked over to me. I stood up a shook his hand.

"How is she?" I questioned nervously part of me not wanting to know the answer.

"Well, I have good and bad news. The good news is that we were able to stop the internal bleeding… but the bad news is she went into shock due to loss of blood and her body instinctively went into a coma for self-protection." He described.

I tried to hold back the mental breakdown in my head from surfacing. "Chance of survival?" I questioned but already preparing for the blow his answer would throw.

"15%," he answered with a sympathetic look. Preparing didn't help cushion that blow… most likely in a matter of hours my wife would be…dead… I turned around and punched the wall leaving a hole the size of my fists; I wiped the tears away that had run down my face.

I felt I hand on my shoulder to find Coulson and Fury. "Clint, it will all be okay," Coulson spoke attempting to pull me out of my meltdown.

"No! He can't take her away from me! She's the only family I've had since I was 12! He can't take her from me! I need her!" I cried and slid down the wall. "If I had only been faster, if I had fought better… it was my job as her husband to protect her… and I failed." I choked out.

"Clint, what would she do if she heard you right now?" he questioned already knowing the answer.

"Call me a cheesy bastered and threaten to kick my ass." I answered.

"Exactly! Everyone knows damn well that she's small but mighty, and anyone who says otherwise should be thrown in nut house. She's strong… she'll make it, Clint." He reasoned.

"The doctor said she only has 15% chance though." I retorted.

"Since when do you two follow the rules? Let's face it you two beat the odds. You two were once set on a mission with a 10% chance of success; you two completed the mission with no more than a couple scratches and bruises." Coulson argued.

"Barton, every fucking agent at SHEILD would bet that you two were going to kill each other, but look at you now you two are happily married. And in couple days you'll be taking her home with you. It will all workout, I mean you didn't spare her for nothing." Fury added.

I was walking back with my cup of coffee in hand, just like how she liked it. God I was a wreck! A nurse came rushing up to me out of breath from running.

"Agent Barton! She spoke your name! She's not totally awake but should be coming to anytime now." She informed me.

"Thank you!" I yelled as I rushed down the halls of SHEILD's medical wing and into her room.

When I entered I saw a vision of her that I never wanted to see. I saw a tiny girl lying motionless in the hospital bed with a monotonous amount of tubs and wires strapped to nearly every exposed inch of her petite body.

"C-c-lint," she weakly whispered. I rushed over to her side and took her hand in mine.

"I'm here, baby. I'm here. You have to fight, show Alexi that he didn't win. Show me why I spared you. I need you…I need my wife. I need you to fight for me, please, baby, please don't give up. I love you more than anything…" I rambled.

"Did I ever t-ell you th-that you're… a fuck-ing cheesy bastered?" she breathed out opening her eyes to reveal her exhausted green eyes.

I nuzzled my face into the crook of her neck. "Fuck you. You scared the fucking hell out of me…I thought you were gonna leave me…" I cried.

"Clint, Clint, it's okay 'if I wanted to leave I would have left by now, but I really need you by my side. Cause you know me better than I know myself.

**Well there it is! I hope that you enjoyed it! I know I did… I kinda started crying while writing it. Please Review, Favorite, and Follow! Keep loving Clintasha!**


	3. Home Sweet Fucking Home

**Chapter 3: Home Sweet Fucking Home**...

**So...its been a while hasnt it? Well I`m back, I`ve just been super busy. I may not be able to post as often now but I will as often as possible. But heres a fluffy chapter for all you romantics out there that love a protective Clint. I`m not the most experienced with fluff chapters...so bear with me. I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Clint`s POV:**

As I stepped into my car, I glanced over and took Natasha`s hand in mine. I brought her hand up to my mouth and kissed it slowly.

"I love you." she whispered softly. She was still very weak from blood loss; she was recovering quickily...thatnks partly to the repressors. I placed the keys in the ignition and began to drive away with her hand still in mine.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

We both sat down on the couch to watch a movie and just relax. Thats on one the things that I love about Natasha, she prefers to lay down on our shitty old couch with me to watch a movie that we`ve already seen 1000 times than to hang out at a bar or a party.

She curled up beside me and placed her head on my lap and snuggled up to my side. I started playing with her beautiful red curls. I would never tell anyone this; I'm whipped. But of course Phil just knew…the nosey bastered.

I put on an act that nothing affects me, but it does. I would do anything for Natasha…even if it costs me my life. She's the best thing that has ever happened to me and the only family that I've had in years, even if it chessy.

I watched her eyes unwillingly begin to close and let the sleep take her to a place filled with her own personal demons. One of my life's goals was to help her get rid of her demons. Unfortanally for my life's goal, her demons were planted right at the foundation of who she is and the dreaded Black Widow.

But I truly think that the Black Widow is not as big of a part of her personality as most think. I believe that it is more of a mask than a personality. Something she's been forced to become… never a choice but an obligation. But when she's with me she lets her walls fall down, lets out the real Natasha Romanoff, or should I say Natasha Barton.

Also, another one of my life's goals was to permanently put an end to Red Room. I hated them so much; at the same time I couldn't because if it wasn't for them doing what they did to Tasha, we would've never met. Would've never gotten married. Even though, Red Room is still going to get an arrow between the eyes, compliments pod Clint Barton. 'Cause no one messes with my wife and lives to tell the tale.

I glanced up at the tv to see the ending credits make their way across the screen; I promptly turned it off and looked down at her sleeping form. Not wanting to wake her, I picked her hip bridal style and carried her into our bedroom, laying her down on the bed. She began to stir as I pulled the covers up.

"Clint?" She called with a Russian accent due from sleep.

"Shh, just go back to sleep, baby." I soothed as I slid into bed right next to her, pulling her in to arms. I slid my arm under her head and placed my other arm protectively over her waist; she put her arms around my waist and nuzzled her head in the crook of my neck.

"Mmm, your so warm, like my own personal heater." She said with a light laugh.

"Like an incubator," I added only seconds later.

"Feels so good to be home. It may be a shitty little apartment; after dealing with something like that there's no place I'd rather be." She sighed in happiness.

"Well in the words of thee, 'Home Sweet Fucking Home'." I commented with a chuckle.

"Couldn't have said it better myself…"

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! I just didn't know what else to write but I promise to update soon with a kick ass mission chapter. Please Review, Favorite, and Follow! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
